deathnotefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Death Note Relight: Visions of a God
right|250px|thumb|Death Note Rewrite: Vision of a God Death Note Rewrite: Vision of a God (デスノート：リライト 幻視する神,Death Note Rewrite - Genshi Suru Kami) jest pierwszym z dwóch pełnometrażowych filmów. Obejmuje pierwszą połowę anime. Film został wyemitowany w telewizji Nippon w Japonii w dniu 31 sierpnia 2007 r., ale w USA został wydany tylko na DVD 23 czerwca 2009 roku. Tytuł W angielskiej wersji funkcjonuje tytuł „Death Note Relight: Vision of a God”, jednak w wersji japońskiej jest to „Death Note Rewrite: Vision of a God”. Fabuła thumb|200px|left|Jabłko ze świata Shinigami Film zaczyna scena ze Świata Shinigami, gdzie Bogowie Śmierci wyśmiewają Nienazwanego Shinigami, że chce się spotkać z Ryūkiem. Gdy w końcu ten dociera do Ryūka, wręcza mu jabłko i wypytuje się go o Świat Ludzi. Mówi, że sam chce się tam udać, bo „ma dość tego gnuśnego świata”. Ryūk mówi, że samo obserwowanie ludzkiego świata jest dość nużące, jednak obserwowanie kogoś, kto chce zmienić świat, jest naprawdę interesujące. Następnie zaczyna opowiadać historię o „człowieku, który pragnął zmienić świat i stać się jego Bogiem”. Cofamy się do czasu, gdy Light podejmował decyzję o użyciu Death Note. Stwierdza, że świat jest zepsuty i pełen zła. Dochodzi do przekonania, że trzeba to naprawić i tylko on jest w stanie to zrobić, dzięki Death Note. Decyduje się na oczyszczenie świata z kryminalistów i przestępców. W szkole Lighta trwa lekcja. Chłopak znudzony wgląda przez okno, inni uczniowie rozmawiają. Nauczyciel prowadzi wykład. W pewnej chwili Yagami widzi spadający na trawnik przez oknem czarny notes. Po zajęciach idzie w tamtym kierunku i podnosi zeszyt. Widząc tytuł napisany na notatniku i zasady, opisane w środku, najpierw stwierdza, że to żart i odrzuca notes, jednak po chwili wraca się i bierze go ze sobą. Z Królestwa Shinigami do Świata Ludzi przybywa Ryūk, do którego należy ów Notes. Light wraca do domu, po kolejnym dniu spędzonym w szkole. W progu wita go jego matka, która dopytuje się o wynik międzynarodowego egzaminu. Gdy widzi, że jej syn, dostał najwyższy wynik jest z niego dumna i pyta się czy nie chciałby czegoś. Ten pod pretekstem nauki zamyka się sam w pokoju i mówi, że nic nie chce, bo ma już to czego pragnął. Widząc, jak wiele nazwisk już zapisał, zaczyna się śmiać. W tej chwili w jego pokoju pojawia się Ryūk i stwierdza, że Lightowi podoba się używanie notesu. Chłopak w pierwszej chwili jest przestraszony i odskakuje, spadając z krzesła, jednak po chwili stwierdza, że oczekiwał pojawienia się poprzedniego właściciela notesu. Ryūk stwierdza, że teraz Death Note należy do Lighta i tylko on decyduje, co z nim zrobi i jak go wykorzysta. Jedyną ceną, jaką za to zapłaci, jest to, że umrze on zabity przez Ryūka. Dodaje też, że użytkownicy Death Note, po śmierci nie udają się ani do nieba ani do piekła. W tym samym czasie policja, FBI, Interpol i inne władze z całego świata mają zebranie, dotyczące nagłych zgonów przestępców. Zdania są podzielone: niektórzy nie wierzą, że za tym może kryć się jakiś człowiek, inni uważają, że nawet jeśli ktoś za tym stoi, to zabijając morderców nie jest winny, a jeszcze inni że morderstwo jest morderstwem, niezależnie od tego, kto ginie. W pewnej chwili pada imię L. Matsuda pyta się Sōichirō Yagamiego, kim jest L. Ten tłumaczy mu, ze L to największy detektyw, który nigdy nie przegrał żadnej sprawy. Wyjawia też, że L jeszcze nigdy nie ujawnił swojej twarzy ani danych. Na sali ktoś krzyczy, że nawet jeśli by chcieli się skontaktować z L, to nie mają jak, a w tej chwili do sali wkracza Watari, mówiąc, że L już działa i zaangażował się w tę sprawę. Sōichirō wyjaśnia Matsudzie, że Watari, to jedyny łącznik pomiędzy policją a L, jednak sam też nie ujawnia swojej tożsamości. Watari otwiera laptop, przez który rozbrzmiewa głos L. Light pokazuje Ryūkowi strony internetowe, gdzie jest wychwalany jako Bóg, który niesie sprawiedliwość. Dostaje nowy przydomek: Kira, pochodzący od angielskiego słowa Killer. Light jest zadowolony, bo widzi, że osiąga swój cel - ludzie odkryli, że ktoś wymierza im sprawiedliwość i ci, którzy nie mają nic na sumieniu czczą go, jako sprawiedliwego. W tej chwili program telewizyjny przerwany został przez komunikat Interpolu. Prezenter oświadcza, że komunikat ten, nadawany jest na cały świat. Pojawia się L. Przedstawia się on jako Lind L. Tailor. Policja japońska przysłuchuje się temu. Sōichirō stwierdza, że „zaczęło się”. Lind mówi, że mordowanie przestępców jest złem i jest niewybaczalne, a on złapie Kirę i wsadzi go do więzienia. Cytaty Nawigacja Kategoria:Filmy kinowe